stormwatchersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesper Keene
'Jesper Keene '(1950 - ?) was an Australian bounty hunter living in the United States, one of the most notorious in the country; who worked for crime boss Marco María Martiánez until 1973. He was an enemy of Korsakoff and Strikeseeker, the last of the Stormwatchers, and battled them that same year. Biography Early Life Jesper Keene was born in 1950 in Australia, and emigrated with his father to Los Angeles sometime later. His father was offered a job as a drug dealer by rising kingpin Marco María Martiánez, and took it. Eventually, he (the father) got addicted to the drug, and owed a large debt to Martiánez. He later died of an overdose the 29th April 1965, and young Jesper inherited his belongings (and his huge debt) and began training to become the greatest mercenary ever. Jesper knew that Martiánez was too powerful to kill, so he decided to work for him as a bounty hunter. He soon become one of the most feared in the nation. 1973. Battling the Stormwatchers When he heard about Korsakoff and Strikeseeker's raid on a drug farm belonging to Triple M, he went after Korsakoff on a motorcycle and started shooting the Stormmobile (which Korsakoff was driving, with the kidnapped farmer in the back). This started a dramatic car chase through LA, leading them through city streets and underground tunnels. Unfortunately for him, the pursuit was interrupted when he got knocked off of his motorbike by a careless driver, losing the Stormmobile. He later relocated Korsakoff on a freight train on route to New York City, and attempted to shoot him down with missiles in his small attack chopper. However, Korsakoff shot him down, and they entered a face-off. After Korsakoff revealed to him that he knew of his origins, Jesper also told Korsakoff he knew about his mysterious beginnings on the streets as a criminal named Andrew, something very very few people knew about. This provoked Korsakoff to violently attack Jesper and start a fight. Jesper Keene was initially gaining the upper hand, leaving Korsakoff injured and on his knees. However, the vigilante struck back with a knife and dropped a smoke pellet to distract him and escape. Korsakoff believed him to be dead when he triggered the sticky bombs he placed on the train, exploding it. It turned out that Jesper had survived, and confronted Korsakoff one last time at Martiánez's mansion in Beverly Hills. However, Jesper spared Korsakoff, and simply told Martiánez he was quitting to go back to Australia to be with his family. Life after the Stormwatchers incident It is unknown whether Jesper went back to Australia and stayed there for the remainder of his life or if he stayed in the United States and continued being a hired gun. What is certain is that he never encountered Korsakoff again. Personality Jesper Keene is, despite being a strong character, is not really "evil". He did what he did because he chose to assume his dead father's debt to Marco Maria Martianez, not because he wanted to kill people. It is unknown if he cared for the reward in cash he received from his boss. When the Stormwatchers came to Los Angeles in 1973, Jesper probably saw it as something exciting that could pose a challenge. He didn't really hate Korsakoff or Strikeseeker, but found it entertaining to test them by attacking them throughout their mission there. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpO-wmvlJIg (THE LAST STORMWATCHERS Audiobook) Category:Villains